Wanted, The Fox Demon Thief
by Queen Sunshadow
Summary: In real life Uzumaki Naruto is a nobody. But in the game, he's Kyuubi, the most wanted demon thief in Kohona. But now a bounty hunter is after him in the game... and a secret admirer in real life. [AU, SasuNaru]
1. Stolen Jewels

**Summary**- In real life Uzumaki Naruto is a nobody, but in the game, he's Kyuubi, the most wanted demon thief in the Kingdom of Kohona. But now a bounty hunter is after him in the game… and in real life. AU, SasuNaru

**Warnings:** Eh. Swearing... Yaoi, Violence, Yaoi, Corny humor. …and hey look, yaoi!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto's not mine... I only own pictures of him. D: IT DOESN'T FILL THE HOLE. –sob-

**Author's Note:** I need to stop getting ideas... eventually I'm going to have a bunch of started stories and never... finish them… Um. Anyways. Enjoy. And… I decided to do this from first person point of view... Cause... Yeah. It works better that way.

* * *

**Chapter One- Stolen Jewels****

* * *

**

The whole forest is silent, and the only thing I hear is my harsh breathing resounding in my ears, and the painful pounding of my heart. I've been running for hours on end, in order to evade my captors. Ha, they're pathetic! Thinking they can catch me, Kyuubi, the demon fox theif, the greatest in the land! I think not.

I pause, bending over and placing my hands on my knees as I pant loudly, struggling to catch my breath. I have a large supply of stamina usually, but this last job completely wiped it out. Now my gauge is completely empty, and running is fucking hard! I mean, I've never noticed it before... But now I have to keep stopping or else I'll pass out.

I can't pass out. Nope. It's not an option.

If I do, the damn guards will catch me, and I'll have to give the Princess her jewels back. And that's not gonna happen. It's not that I don't like the Princess herself, don't get me wrong. In the beginning when I first met her in the game, I liked her a lot. And then... I found out who she was played by.

Haruno Sakura. The bitchiest girl in my entire school, and the one that makes my life a living hell. Originally I had a huge crush on her (come on, she's a fricken _babe_), but when I finally told her... She turned me down faster than you can say 'Bitch alert.' After that I started spreading rumors about her, saying she was a 'whore,' and slept with nearly every guy in the school (what? I was angry at her for not dating me!).

For a while it was funny, and I got to see the Queen Bitch herself suffer. And then she turned the tables. Suddenly it was _I_ who was the whore, the slut, the cunt. _I _slept around with not only girls, but _guys_ as well. Um, I'm sorry Sakura, but Uzumaki Naruto _does not_ swing that way.

Nevertheless, everyone believed _her_ rather than me, and I was being shoved into lockers, forced to do… ugh... disgusting things with horny guys, and otherwise known as the School Slut. Yippee for me, eh?

So that's when I delved deeper into the gaming realm, and found the best game of all. A fully interactive (complete with speech) game that let the gamers become any character they like, and explore the city of Kohona. Now it might sound kind of stupid, but really it's quite fun! I mean, you can't just suddenly become something, you have to work your way up.

Lord knows how Sakura became the fucking _Princess_ of the place, but…

Anyways, there are numerous ranks in the game, starting from peasant (You're basically born into a family; my family was a bunch of pig breeders and my mom resembled a dirty, fat man. Let's not go into what my dad looked like…). Apparently (though it's really rare), you can be born into a royal family, but only one in a million players are.

Unfortunately, Sakura was one of those 'lucky' people.

Ahem, anyways. There was no way in hell that I was going to stay a freakin' _pig breeder_, so I took matters into my own hands, and trained myself in the ways of stealth, disguise, and yes, even thievery. My family had a lot of issues, and once the pigs started dying off from a rare disease, we needed money.

That's when I officially became the famous Fox-Demon Thief, known throughout the gaming world as the greatest bandit gamer known to man. If that wasn't an ego booster, I don't know what is. In any case, I was floating on cloud nine for a while, and not even Sakura could touch me.

But then my protective bubble was popped when I was transferred to another foster home (yeah, my parents are dead...), and this new couple had _no_ _computer_. I was stranded in the real world, and I found that I was failing all my classes, I had no friends, and I was beaten up daily. It hurt to realize what a … loser I was, and I tried to focus on my school work.

Key word here is _tried_.

Eventually my new foster family couldn't stand my guts, and I was readopted by this really sweet guy, Iruka, whom I am still with today. He really doesn't deserve to be stuck with me, considering he's such a nice person and I'm a complete pain in the ass. He's always trying to get me to _study more_, and _find some new friends_.

Psssh.

First of all, I have a minor case of ADHD, so focusing on anything besides my game was nearly impossible. Secondly, finding friends with the reputation I have now is like finding the lost city of Atlantis. Unless a random merman swims up to me and shows me how the hell to get to the underwater city, I don't think I'm gonna find some pals.

Oh yeah, did I mention I'm rather sarcastic? Iruka says it's one of those traits that comes from being an 'adolescent.' Sure Iruka, you believe that. Do all adolescents talk back to the teacher? Do all adolescents practically egg on bullies to beat them up unintentionally?

Nope, just me. Cause I'm that one kid that's a screw up. And no one cares about that kid. He's a nobody.

I'm a nobody.

At least, in the real world I am. But in my game world, in Kohona, I am the greatest thief of all time, and no one can _ever_ take that from me.

Oh shit! One of the guards snuck up on me while I was resting, and now he's challenging me to a battle.. Great, just great. I have no stamina, barely any energy, and if I get hit too much I could damage the jewels. My only option is to run… But I haven't recuperated enough yet.

"I repeat Fox, I challenge you to a battle! If I win, I get the jewels and you come with me back to the castle. If you win, you get to go free, with the jewels." He stared at me with brown eyes, and I wondered vaguely if that was what he looked like in real life. Yeah, in this game you can pick what you look like. I didn't change too much about myself.. Just my hair and eye color.

My hair's a bright, fiery orange, completely wild, and my eyes are a deep blood red with slit pupils. Oh, and I wear orangish-red fox ears and a nine tails, because I _am_ Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox-demon. Besides that I'm still short, semi muscular, and all around a babe magnet.

Okay.. well maybe not as much as a babe magnet as I would like. I haven't ever gone on a date, and… I've never kissed a girl… Plenty of guys have kissed me (but I haven't kissed back; bleh), and that's Sakura's damn fault, because now all these sex crazed guys come to me for release.

Don't worry, I'm still a virgin. … Not to oral sex anyways, but I haven't done anything else beside blow jobs. (Once again, those weren't willingly done on my part.)

Eh… How did we get on this subject again?

Oh right. I have to reply to that guard…

"I won't fight you. Because I don't want to kill you." I am not bluffing, not at all. And yes, you can kill people in this game. It takes a lot, but you can. You have to be pretty powerful to do so, since when you do kill someone you lose half your health, stamina, ect; it's basically like a punishment for taking someone else's life.

I've only killed one person, and that was because I had no choice. It knocked me down to nearly no health, no stamina, no nothing. If I had run into anything.. I'd have been dead in a second. But luck was on my side, and I managed to fight another day.

"You can't kill me. You can barely stand up!" The guard retorted, and I winced as I realized he saw right through my obvious lie. Damn castle guards. So fucking smart.

Haha, actually that's a lie, because there was one time when I was being chased and-

"Fuck off dude, he's mine!" My head jerked around to look at the owner of the gruff voice, and saw another man, this one covered in scars, and smoking a cigarette. I didn't have to look twice to know he was an assassin, or maybe a bounty hunter. Assassins and bounty hunters are one of the highest levels you can reach in the game, and they can kill as many people as they want and only lose one eighth of their stats.

Lucky bastards.

I had no idea if he was an assassin or a hunter, but I guess it didn't matter.

Either way, he was here to take someone's life.

… And I'm guessing it's mine.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I actually like how this is going... But I should've updated one of my other stories instead of starting a new one. OH WELL. Hm, if there's something that doesn't make sense, tell me. I think this chapter might be a bit scatterbrained. Oh and don't worry, the other ninja people will appear, I promise.


	2. A Lame Escape

**Summary**- In real life Uzumaki Naruto is a nobody, but in the game, he's Kyuubi, the most wanted demon thief in the Kingdom of Kohona. But now a bounty hunter is after him in the game… and a secret admirer in real life. AU, SasuNaru

**Warnings:** Eh. Swearing... Yaoi, Violence, Yaoi, Corny humor. …and hey look, yaoi!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto's not mine... I only own pictures of him. D: IT DOESN'T FILL THE HOLE. –sob-

**Author's Note:** I'm surprised people actually liked this… XD I'm a bit proud of it, just because I haven't written a story in first person POV in like… forever. Anyways, here's some more people for you showing up! Sorry it took so long to update!

* * *

**Chapter Two- A Lame Escape**

* * *

"No, he… he belongs in the dungeons… He took the Princess' jewels and now he must pay for his crime." I could tell the guard was scared shitless, and I could practically see him shivering where he stood. No wonder he was afraid! This guy looked like he could cut both of us down without breaking a sweat! But in any case, I had to laugh, just because the guard was more afraid of the man trying to kill me than I was.

"Now that's where you're wrong. I've been hired to kill this man," He dropped his smoking cigarette and used the steel toe of his boot to grind it into the dirt, "And I'm going to do just that. If you stay out of my way, I won't have to kill you as well. Trust me, I don't mind taking both your lives." The guard fidgeted nervously, his eyes darting from me to the apparent assassin as he debated what to do.

I secretly and silently willed him to turn tail and run.

If it were me, I would've let the assassin get my sorry ass, and leave, but I could tell this particular guard was very loyal to the Princess. Which, if you ask me, is really stupid, seeing as the Princess is a complete and total bitch, but then again I have my own reasons for hating her guts. Maybe this guy has his reasons for bowing down to that evil, maniacal pink haired menace that I loathe.

"I can't let you do that. The Princess is depending on me to bring this thief to into custody. He has been causing trouble in our city and it's time to put a stop to it." The guard finally declared, though his voice wavered with obvious fear and uncertainty. I had to admit, he had balls to stand up to a freakin' _assassin_. But I knew he was dead if he didn't leave while he had the chance.

"Is that so? Well I hope Her Highness is prepared to lose such a loyal guard, seeing as those are hard to come by now a days." The assassin smirked broadly, stepping towards the guard, who visibly shuddered and unwillingly moved backwards, his 'fight or flight' instincts kicking in. Apparently his body wanted to perform 'flight,' but his mind wanted to 'fight.' Personally I thought the body was going to win this round, seeing as his legs were nearly moving without the top half of his body, which makes for a humorous image I'll tell you now!

While the assassin was distracted by the guard, I slowly moved backwards into the dense foliage behind me, until I could no longer see either of the two men. I knew I only had a few minutes before the guard was slaughtered, leaving the assassin time to find me, and my stamina hadn't fully recovered. Basically I needed to use my wits to escape or-

"Naruto! Naruto turn that game off and come downstairs! It's dinner time!" Iruka's voice grated into my dream world, and I tore my bright blue eyes from the screen momentarily to stare at my caretaker, or 'dad' if you want to call him. Iruka's a nice guy and all, but he always comes in at the _worst_ times, and I mean that when I say it. His dark hair was tied up in a short pony tail as always, and the scar across his nose was less pronounced in the dim light of my bedroom.

"You're going to make yourself go blind at this rate! You need some lights on!" He chided me as he always does, flicking on the light switch and causing me to flinch at the brightness of it all. I always shut off all the lights in my room when I'm in the game. It helps me focus my attention solely on it and nothing else (remember, I have ADHD), and that's very important.

Damn Iruka, I love you and all, but when you do this Mother Hen thing… Ugh.

"I can see fine!" I protested, flicking my eyes back to my computer once more to make sure the assassin was not on me yet. Maybe that guard was more of a handful than we both thought… Iruka was far from convinced that I had 20/20 vision, and refused to turn the light off even though I insisted I was okay.

"Now come on down to the table, so we can have a normal meal, alright?" Iruka's warm brown eyes are pleading, and I feel guilty, knowing how badly he wants to have the 'perfect family.' But I'm not perfect, so I throw the whole thing out of whack…

Anyways, it's dangerous to randomly leave the game without finding a safe place, but I know my guardian will go for the plug next, and it's even worse to unplug the game without logging off.

So I hastily signed off, regretting leaving in the middle of such an important time (it probably made me look like a coward), and stood while stretching out my muscular arms, hearing the bones creak. I sit around a lot, so my joints often crack once I get up. Iruka doesn't approve of my 'sedentary behavior' and insists that I get outside and run around every few hours, that way I'm not a giant lump all day. I don't think he's concerned about my weight, seeing as I have a fast metabolism so getting fat is not an issue. I guess he just doesn't want my ass to get stuck to the chair or something…

When I get into the small dining room, I'm not surprised to see an extra place setting, taking a seat across from it while Iruka bustles around behind me, muttering something about 'being late.' I know that he's talking about his boyfriend, Kakashi, whom is always tardy, which is why Iruka invites him an hour earlier than the actual time. Kakashi must be catching on to the trick, because he's not here yet.

No matter. Iruka sets a bowl of ramen in front of me, and I dig in eagerly, partially because I love ramen with my heart and soul, but mostly because I want to get back to my game. Iruka noticed this apparently, because he went to open his mouth to say something, when a loud tapping knock sounded on the door. A blush crept over my guardian's cheeks and nose, and while he took his time to answer the door, I could see that he was very eager and excited to see Kakashi.

I thank Kakashi for his perfect timing, seeing as Iruka was more than likely going to reprimand me for eating so quickly.

"Hello 'Ruka!" I think the silver haired man is smiling, but with his odd nearly full face mask it's very difficult to tell. The only reason why I think that, is a) it's Iruka he's talking to, and b) his one showing eye is curved up like a crescent moon. Don't I have wonderful logic?

"You're late." The brunette crossed his arms over his chest, while tapping his foot, and I'm assuming he's wearing a frown that's trying not to turn into a shy smile. Sure enough, my suspicions are confirmed by Kakashi's next words.

"Ah, but you can't be that mad at me, seeing as you're blushing and trying not to smile at me. Besides, I'll have you know that I have a perfectly good reason for being late! First of all…" I ignored the rest of the conversation, letting it turn into a dull buzz in the back of my mind, as I pondered over how to get out of the sticky situation I had landed myself in.

If only I could use my new skill… Then I could definitely get away without that dumb assassin laying his hands on me. You see, everyone in the game can get a skill, or a gift, if you want to call it. My skill is to change into the nine tailed fox, and that gives me a limited burst of speed and power, and replenishes my health and stamina to its full extent. I'm still practicing it, and I can't use it just yet, but once I get it down I will definitely use it to get away from the areas I've stolen from.

"Iruka, may I please be excused?" I try to be as angelic and polite as possible, and receive a calculating look from my guardian, "Pretty please! I'm full!" I'm really still hungry, but I don't need any more to eat, seeing as I have to get back to the game! Usually I can eat my weight in ramen, around thirteen or fourteen bowls. But one time I was really hungry and I ate twenty. Isn't that amazing?

"Naruto… You've only eaten one bowl of ramen! Eat a few more and I'll let you go up. But it's getting late and I want you to get ready for bed, and then you have to study for your math test you have tomorrow. Alright? No more of that game tonight." He's using his 'stern fatherly' look now, not the 'overprotective motherly' one, and I think I like the mom one better.

"Fine…" I grumble, and grab another bowl of ramen, eating it sulkily. I could always sneak on the computer… But if I do and Iruka finds out… I'd be dead meat. And I'd probably be grounded off the

computer for a month! I shuddered at the thought, steadily spooning ramen into my mouth. Three bowls later I'm saying good bye to Kakashi and stomping up the stairs.

The test Iruka is talking about is supposed to be really long and hard, and I barely understand the material. So he's making me study for it, and I've been doing the same routine for the past week, trying to prepare for this damn thing. He's considering getting me a tutor, and that makes me shudder at the mere thought. I, Uzumaki Naruto, do not need a tutor.

… Well, maybe I do. But I will not admit that to anyone!

Especially since the person that Iruka wants to tutor me is a complete and total bastard! Uchiha Sasuke, the school's coldest, meanest yet some how most popular boy, who, did I mention, is a complete and total 'heart throb.' But that's not from me, that's what all the _girls_ think. I am not gay!

Anyways, the Uchiha thinks that I'm a dobe, and never says anything nice to me. I think all he can do is say insults… to me at least. Then again, he doesn't talk to me much, and I never go out of my way to talk to him. But I never try to talk to anyone so…

Oh jeeze. Why does studying have to be so boring? My computer's just calling to me, telling me to go on. But Iruka will be mad, so I just have to keep staring at my book until I fall asleep. That shouldn't take long… The writing's already getting… blurry…

* * *

It's morning! Wow I'm tired. Iruka always gets me up right at 6:00 so I'll have enough time to get ready for school, which I think is kinda stupid seeing as I only just shower and eat breakfast, and that only takes fifteen minutes tops. But whatever, this is _Iruka_ we're talking about here, and he never listens when I try to tell him. Besides, when I get all my stuff done in the morning I can go on the computer for a few minutes!

So, with this to motivate me, I scurry around, finding my clothes from the floor and rush into the shower, ignoring the fact that at first the water is freezing cold before turning searing hot. Once I'm all nice and clean I hop out of the shower and dry myself quickly before tugging on my clothes at a fast rate. Now all I have to do is eat some breakfast, and then I can go on the computer!

Gleefully, I rush down the stairs and head into the kitchen, where Iruka is bustling around and making some food (probably for Kakashi, who may have stayed the night), before making my own cup of instant ramen. While my guardian doesn't approve of me eating ramen so early in the morning, he doesn't say anything about it today and just rolls his eyes with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, Naruto, there's something I meant to tell you last night, but you got away from me and I forgot!" I pause in my walking, having just been about to race back upstairs to my computer, as I hear his voice from behind me. This cannot be good.

"What is it?" I ask warily, turning back around to face him, and he's still wearing that smile that's starting to freak me out. It means he's done something that he thinks will be good for me, and I'll hate it probably. And I have a feeling it has to do with school… and my computer.

"Well you know how I wanted Uchiha Sasuke to tutor you? I called his house, and his older brother said he would love to teach you math! In fact, he wants you to come over to Sasuke's house after school today so you can start as soon as possible! Isn't that great?" Iruka somehow managed to gush over this, looking very pleased and happy, while I feel the complete opposite. Why is life so unfair to me? Why?

"So… that means I'm _not_ coming back here after school? I'm going to.. Sasuke's house?" I force myself to look like I'm going to vomit, and Iruka's 'happy look' morphs into a displeased one and he whacks my head with his oven mitts.

"Yes you're going to Sasuke's house! And you're staying for dinner, so you'd better be polite and courteous at the table. Not like you are _here_." He speaks almost sulkily, like he regrets that I'm not 'prim and proper' all the time. Sorry, but as I said before, I'm not perfect, and I doubt I ever will be, "So talk to Sasuke about it today at school, and make sure he remembers! I better not see you here at the house before seven tonight, alright?"

"Fine Iruka." I grumble, and once again turn around to head upstairs, before my guardian stops me again.

"Ah wait, Naruto! Can you bring this food in to Kakashi? I have my hands full making the pancakes, so that would be very helpful!" He's just trying to keep me off of the computer! But either way I have to obey his simple request, and sulkily storm into his bedroom with the food, handing it to the sleepy looking silver haired man before stomping back out.

For the rest of the morning Iruka makes me do pointless tasks, until finally, now _mercifully_, he says,

"Naruto! The bus is here! Hurry up or you'll be late!"

… I hate my life.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hm well this chapter is not very exciting, but it explains stuff that's important for later, more _interesting_ chapters. Sorry this took forever to update.. XD More soon, with more of the game, school, and tutoring. And there's a reason for that as well. Oh, thanks for the reviews. They motivate me to write, and when I don't get any I kinda forget about the story and.. don't ever update. :P 


End file.
